


Vanishing Memento

by AshesOfTheWind



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fenris/Hawke children, Mention of Anders - Freeform, Mention of Carver, Mention of Meredith, Takes place from end of DA2 to DAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfTheWind/pseuds/AshesOfTheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kashi Hawke better known as Wild Fire among her friends has been doing her best around Kirkwall. It pays off, besides the fact of being a mage her crush gives her a chance and everything changes.<br/>-Skip to current time-<br/>It's the day before their final battle to right the wrongs in their city, however fate just has to sneak in and mess with the then happy group of friends, but is it for the better? What will come of this change? </p><p>A Dragon Age 2 to Dragon Age Inquisition one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing Memento

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a One-shot. Feedback is welcomed ^_^

It all started the day Kashi Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, the one who stopped the Qunari invasion, defeated the abomination that was once the Grand Enchanter of the Kirkwall circle. Followed by some of her best friends Varric, Isabella, and Sebastian along with her lover Fenris, the red headed hero got ready to face her last enemy. The enemy that made things so bad that her fellow mage Anders had turned to the wrong side only to return to their fold after a lot of convincing, and a few threats. Knight-Commander Meredith had convinced the Champion to join her side; and believing it to be the way that involved the fewest innocent deaths, Kashi had agreed. The night approached not long after the end of the fight with the Grand Enchanter; thinking it wiser Kashi invited all her friends to the Hawke estate to rest the night before facing the Knight-Commander of the Templar order the next morning. 

“Make yourselves at home everyone. Just remember that the top floor is off limits, but the rooms on the ground floor as well as the wine cellar is far game. If you need anything let Oriana or Bodain know.” The Champion says holding back a slight yawn as she threaded her arm around the elven warrior’s beside her.

Whistles sounded in the otherwise quiet home as the friends watched the two. The Elf grew ragged his arms tensing his blue/green eyes narrowing on the rouge pirate who grinned back at the brooding warrior. Kashi felt her face heat up as she looked to Varric who was franticly writing into his small notebook, feeling the mage’s gaze he looked up and gave a toothy grin.

“Now Ravini, don’t you know it’s best to let couples be?” The dwarf said his voice echoing a chuckle.

“But I like watching!” The tan skinned rouge whined mocking a pout.

“Annd with that goodnight.” Kashi says turning on her heels heading up the steps to her room.

Pale skin flushed from embarrassment the red haired Champion unhocked her staff from her back placing it on a set of wall hocks, lifting an eyebrow when she noticed the other set of hocks already held her lovers great sword. A grin spreading on her face as she gently placed her hand on its hilt feeling it pull on her mana lightly where ever her fingers touched. Thanks to the cold steel of the sword she felt her body relax as her mind whirled with plains for the fight the very next day. Taking off her short shoes she walked barefoot to the fireplace spreading out a blanket before awkwardly lowering herself onto it.

“Not so tired anymore I see.” A rough voice said making the mage look to the bedroom door.

“Are you?” Kashi asked smirking at the elf who leaned in the doorway before patting the blanket next to her.

“No.. I admit I could sleep better knowing that you would not be there on the battlefield with us.” Fenris said as he moved to sit by the Champion their sides touching.

“You know I can’t let you fight alone and feel good about it.” Kashi says looking into the warrior’s eyes as he gazes at her fondly.

“I know, just as I could not focus if you are not by my side..” He responded before trailing off.

“What’s bothering you love?” the red head asked placing a hand over his only to pull it back slowly looking at his markings.

“Their hot.. Are you sick?” she asked her green eyes flicking back to meet his.

“No, it’s not sickness.” The warrior replied his eyes slightly clouding over as he suddenly leans forward kissing the mage. 

Having her lips captured by her elven lovers, she returned his passionate kiss. Feeling his skin against hers, she gently pulled back slowly opening her eyes only to be slightly blinded by a low glow. Holding in a gasp as she noticed the glow was coming from Fenris’ markings, which where blazing to life.

“Love, what’s going on?” The red headed mage asked gently moving her hand to rest upon his cheek.

“I don’t know.” Fenris responded his voice rough from pain, when suddenly the glow stopped.

“They look different now.” Kashi whispered looking down at her lover’s chest her hand lightly tracing the markings. 

Shivering under her touch he gently grabs her hand, making her look at him in the eyes once more. His other hand lowered to rest gently on the red head’s slightly rounded belly.

“Don’t worry about me. You should focus on resting for tomorrow. I can’t hope to convince you to stay in the back and let one of us guard you could I?” The elven man said his voice back to its normal rough tone, though it was tinted with kindness.

“Hmm I might be convinced to allow myself to be guarded but to stay in the back? You can’t convince me of that.” Kashi replied with a sigh as she attempted to stand up only to grunt and sit back where she was.

“You need to rely on others more. Even more so right now, it’s been what 7 months now?” Fenris said as he stood offering her his hand.

The mage’s face flushed as if to match her fiery red hair as she took his hand. Now on her feet thanks to her lovers help she slowly walked over to their bed before sitting down to change into her sleeping wear. Then with much effort she managed to lay in the bed, before long Fenris was beside her.

“You know I don’t play well with others.” She said with a frown as she moved to rest her head on his arm. “Any way who told you?”

“As much as I hate to say it, Merrill did.” The elf said earning a shocked look from the red head.

“Merrill? Really? I thought Anders or Varric would have spilled it first.” She laughs nuzzling her head against his chest before drifting off.

Groaning the red head woke up the next morning her head spinning as she opened her eyes. Head now pounding, she slowly sat up in bed. After gathering her mind she looks beside her for her lovers sleeping form only to see it missing. Fear filled her as her eyes flicked to the weapon rack by the door. Unable to see that far in the dark room she stumbled to her feet. 

Using the bed for support she slowly worked her away across to the doorway. Spotting the Elven warrior’s great-sword missing from the rack her eyes grew wide. Grabbing her staff and using it for support she heads down the stairs to find the whole house quiet with only Bodain and his son there. Slowly Kashi worked her way over to them moving to rest against the fireplace before taking a deep breath.

“Mistress! Hello! Do you need anything?” The older dwarf asked a hand stroking his beard.

“Bodain have you seen the others? They should still be here.” The mage asked between breaths.

“They left already. Told me not to wake you, that you needed your rest.” The dwarf replied with a slight bow of apology. 

“Maker’s breathe. Fenris of course. That overprotective fool.” She curses before heading out towards the gallows.  
Bodies littered the ground in almost every direction the eye could see. Sighing inwardly Kashi pushes on using her staff as a support for herself more so then before. Her breath came in short ragged gasps. Dull pain shot into her sending a shudder through her body. The red head took a deep breath trying calm her jittery nerves. Slowly the sound of combat filled flooded to her ears from the area ahead. Walking into the opening she leaned against one of the large stone pillars to see her friends locked in combat.

“No, no I will not allow it!” A female voice yelled in rage, blinking the champion noticed it was Meredith covered in blood cornered by her companions. The mage lifted her staff firing off a firestorm spell giving away her hiding spot making everyone look at her.

“Do you hear me Champion? I will defeat you!” The Templar women yelled charging at her.

The champion’s friends snapped out of their shocked trance when Kashi fired off winters grasp spell, however the spell was reflected by the Templars great-sword leaving her open for attack. Before she could summon the mana to cast another offensive spell Meredith’s sword was within striking range. The warrior lifted her sword with both hands bringing it down fast across the mage’s middle, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. The red headed mage fell backwards from the impact landing on her back, staff falling from her hand to land by her side.

“NO!” A heart wrenching scream sounded. 

The male voice was ragged almost animal like as more was said followed by a bright light that surged to life, however the mage’s eyesight and hearing where fading into nothingness. Seemingly time stopped however in reality the battle was raging on with her friends yelling at the Templar they faced. The next thing the mage knew she was starting to awake with a horrible pain shooting though her body. Slowly her eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by a blue glow and two hands falling to rest on either side of her head. She moved her arm to rest over one of the hands on her cheeks, recognizing the feel of her lover’s steel hand gloves.

“Fenris, love…” She whispered earning a low noise from the elf who looked down to meet her eyes.

“Relax love, the abomination is helping you.” His reply was low and rough as his eyes showed his worry for her.

“What happened?” She asked before whining as another wave of pain hit her making her close her eyes and take deep breaths. 

“What’s wrong with me?” The champion asked sounding so helpless much like when she had first arrived at the city.

“Wild Fire, calm down dear.” Varric’s voice drifted to her from where he sat holding one of her legs down. It was now that she noticed se was not on the battlefield any longer but in fact in her home on her bed.

“Hawke… I need you to stay calm..” The male mage says not taking his eyes of his hands as he tried healing her wound. 

“By the Dread wolf! She’s doing this now?!” A heavily accented voice says as racing footfalls enter the room before stopping just out of her view.

“Daisy focus please.” The dwarfs warm voice replied showing a hint of uneasiness.

It was then that more waves of pain hit the red headed mage making her whine in pain as the other held her down. The pain was hitting more regularly now growing in strength, this caused the Dwarf and would be prince to all but sit on her legs to keep them stilled. Her hands squeezed hard around the ex-slave’s as he held them, eyes still locked upon the mages.

Time seemed to pass slowly after that however not even two hours later cries filled the dreadfully quiet home. The champion lay on the bed in her room fast asleep wearing nothing but the blankets over her, the room empty save for her. Down in front of the fireplace growls echo as late Carver’s war hound made sure the small bundles of cloth where not approached to close.

“It’s as if she knows they are her owner’s niece and nephew.” A female voice chimed in drawing the hound’s attention who whined.

Isabella walked towards the hound petting it with a saddened look on her face. The hound laid wrapping its body against the bundles as the women sat petting her. The ex-slave stood at the bottom of the steps a slight frown on his face as he looked up to the room above.

“Relax broody! Wild fire can’t be put out so easy.” Snapping out of his thoughts the elf looked down to Varric who was across from him.

“So you say...” He responded worry flashing over his eyes before taking a long shaky breath.

“Can’t be convinced until she comes down and demands us to liven up huh?” The dwarf laughed bitterly.

“Creators stop worrying you two! She will be fine. Anders and I-” The Dalish mage began before seeing the harsh glare from the warrior and stopping. “Sorry. He has no right to be mentioned.” She adds in a whisper.

The quiet conversations soon ended until soft footsteps where heard from the room. Not waiting for the others to act Fenris vanished up the steps before returning with his human lover dress in a robe by his side. The champion leaned heavily on the warrior, her mid-section covered in bandages with hair braided over her shoulder. It was not long before all the others but one had gathered around the two, seeing that their pirate friend was not close by she called out to her.

“Isabella? What are you doing?” Kashi asked her voice slightly rougher than normal as she walked over stopping when she spotted the cloth bundles that rested against the hound’s belly, the darker skinned women sitting beside the animal as her hand lazily pet it. 

“Guard duty. Boring and unlike me right?” Isabella whispered turning to look at the Champion with tear filled eyes before standing and lightly hugging the mage.

“Don’t you scare us like that again ok? We already lost Carver we don’t need to lose you as well!” The women cried resting her head on the mage’s shoulder.

“Some faith.” Kashi chuckles patting the rouges shoulder before a low whimper caught her attention. 

Slowly she moves away towards the sound seeing her hound around the bundles she stops. Looking down to her midsection and seeing the cloth wrapping around it she then looked to the others her eyes going from one to the other before ending on Fenris with blushed cheeks. Quickly she looked to her fellow mage her eyes locking on Dalish before she could slip away, she saw the look she received and sighed. 

“So it was not a dream after all…” Kashi mumbled slowly moving to lean on the fireplace looking at the small infants that slept before her. “it really happened, we are parents. What does that even mean?” She muttered her voice just barely a whisper in the otherwise quiet room, eyes close to tears.  
“You’ll figure it out, you and broody always have all these years.” Varric said with a light chuckle seeing the angry look Fenris shot him as he went to his lover’s side.

“I do not Brood.” Was the light haired elf’s reply before he softly added “Not anymore.”

“Sure, sure. Anyway you two will find a way, plus I am here if you need me.” The dwarf said with a grin before seeing the others all out and leaving himself to give the new family alone time.

It was a long time before the Hawke family heard from their dwarf friend again. Being forced to run from their home the two new parents had many hard times, luck would have it however that they still managed to feed their children even though many times the two themselves went without. The twins apply named Wardell and Cordelia where old enough to help their parents out. 

Much to Fenris and Kashi’s shock Wardell was gifted with magic much like his mother along with his personality, however his looks where entirely his fathers. However, Cordelia was the opposite favoring her father’s personality and fighting style but her mother’s looks. Having lived on the run this long the family found it hard to settle down someplace, no matter how hard it was on them they always feared being chased away again.

Two years later on the twin’s 8th birthday the family was camping by an old lake house what looked worse than it really was, when they found a newborn hound. Dreading it as a sign of bad luck Kashi wished to move on as soon as they were able to however, the hound’s rare orange/brown pelt and tiger like black stripes caught Wardell’s attention. The young Hawke then went to work convincing his parents to allow them to keep the pup, seeing as it was their birthday and the fact the boy said it could work as a guard for him they gave in. 

It was not until the pup, now named Balthazar, was full grown that they noticed it was not a hound as they thought but a wolf. Having grown taller and leaner than any mabari was known to, the Hawke’s thought it oddly fitting for their family of misfits. And so the ex-Tevinter slave and female apostate had their own family consisting of a female Warrior, male apostate and their pet wolf. It was around the twins’ 10th birthday when they heard from their Dwarf friend once more, however they had no idea what they were in for.

Having traveled as much as they had, rumors of the Herald had reached their ears however it was just that rumors. They thought no truth from them until they were invited to Skyhold for a meeting with her. Upon their meeting it was clear that the Herald was indeed different from most mages, she seemed to see things when others could not, to talk to them. Almost at once Fenris disliked her and once he had even tried to raise his sword to her, if not for Kashi stopping him that is. 

They were guests here and the red head had seen all the men under this female elf’s control, if they started trouble it would not end well for them. Seeing Varric however had eased them both, as the two men walked away to talk with the children Kashi could not have felt better. They were informed about the common enemy they now shared and about the Inquisition’s partnership with the Templar order. For once Kashi truly felt free, her lover bared little to no marks as a memento of his harsh past now. The lyrium brands had started to slowly vanish form the time before Kirkwall was freed, and now since the children were born they were almost gone. Not sure if it was from his usage of them when training Cordelia or just having something else to worry about did not truly matter to the Champion now.

All that mattered to her was that the Mementos where vanishing and her love seemed freer, happier and heck even more open to those around him with each amount they vanished. After helping to bring down this ‘Elder One’ Perhaps they could finally live a life like normal people, no one knowing who they really were besides their friends and trusted allies.


End file.
